Wireless communication devices typically include applications and other software that communicate with base stations using various wireless communication formats. These applications include weather applications, file-sharing applications, email serving applications, internet access applications, among other possible applications on the wireless device. In operation, the applications on the wireless device execute using an operating system such as Android, iOS, Linux, Windows, or some other operating system. These operating systems provide frameworks and other elements that allow the applications to work with the device hardware.
In some instances, the various applications on the wireless communication device may require a communication. This communication may include sending data across the network or receiving data from the network. To accomplish these tasks, the application may transfer application data to the operating system, which in turn communicates with various transceivers on the device to communicate the data. Thus, the operating system may provide an essential intermediary between the application and the various transceivers.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and software for application dedicated transceivers. In one example, a method for operating a wireless device includes, in a device application, initiating a request for a dedicated-transceiver. In response to the request, the method further includes, in the device operating system, requesting dedicated-transceiver information from a transceiver system on the device and, once the information is received from the transceiver system, transferring a dedicated-transceiver response to the application. The method also provides, in the device application, initiating a communication handshake with the transceiver system and, upon completion of the handshake, communicating application data to the transceiver system without the use of the operating system.
In another example, a wireless communication device for secure communication includes an application configured to communicate a dedicated-transceiver request to a device operating system, receive a dedicated-transceiver response from the device operating system, initiate a communication handshake with a transceiver system, and communicate secure communication data to the transceiver system without utilizing the operating system. The system further includes the device operating system configured to receive the dedicated-transceiver request from the application, request dedicated-transceiver information from the transceiver system, and communicate the dedicated-transceiver response to the application based on the dedicated-transceiver information. The system also includes the transceiver system configured to identify the dedicated-transceiver information, communicate the dedicated-transceiver information to the device operating system, respond to the communication handshake from the application, and receive the secure communication data from the application.